1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a ship, in particular a cargo ship, having an outside wall and a gangway for going on to and leaving the ship, the gangway being moveable between a lying position and a travel position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ships of the kind indicated in the opening part of this specification usually constantly carry a gangway for going on to and leaving the ship. In particular ships for transporting people such as for example cruise ships are frequently boarded by way of passenger walkways which are fixedly arranged in the port and have a movable portion which can be maneuvered in height and width to an exit opening or a ship's deck. A similar principle is also to be found on airports. In contrast to such ships other ships, for example cargo ships, frequently dock in ports which do not have such arrangements available. In those cases the passenger walkways carried on the ship are used. Known passenger walkways are usually fixed on the ship's deck and after berthing are swung out laterally and let down from the ship. Other known ships have passenger walkways which are arranged on the ship in always the same position and which after berthing are merely lowered to the quay.
While the ship is moving the known passenger walkways suffer from the disadvantage that, by virtue of their arrangement, they interfere with the operational procedures on board the ship or cause increased fuel consumption by the ship by an increase in air resistance.